


To Reality 致現實

by chocowaffle28



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocowaffle28/pseuds/chocowaffle28
Summary: 一次任務後的談話，關於信念，關於現實。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 13





	To Reality 致現實

夜幕灑滿星斗，銀河垂掛正中，月光籠罩著漫無邊際的大地，其中有一個微小的光點。

那是一處隊伍臨時駐紮的地點，緊鄰大草原上一條綿延千里的的河流，河畔旁水聲潺潺，伴隨著一陣高昂的男聲。

「聽著，雖然這次的任務順利完成，但我們損失不小，需要等候支援，恭喜各位可以在順行的時空裡多待一會兒。今晚就地紮營，養精蓄銳準備迎接下次的挑戰。」

身著迷彩服的軍人眼神犀利地掃視團隊成員，在確認沒人提出愚蠢的問題之後，厲聲說道，「好了，現在統統滾出我的視線。」

大夥隨即拖著疲憊不堪的步伐四處散去，有的直接回去帳篷倒頭大睡，有的則來到營地的篝火旁席地而坐。

「嘿！你猜我找到了什麼？」有著一頭雜亂金髮的年輕人從遠處走來，原本因夜色模糊的身影隨著火光映照逐漸清晰，他手裡拎著兩瓶啤酒，瓶身被照出刺眼的反光，「看來基地還殘留一些有用的東西，不過被高溫轟炸過的啤酒肯定不會太好喝。」

他邊說邊看向獨自坐在一旁的男人，但男人只嗯了聲表示回應，並沒有轉頭迎向他的視線，依舊若有所思地盯著別處。他順著對方的目光望去，只見在熊熊燃燒的火堆對面，有名與他們出生入死的夥伴正虔誠地低吟聖經的詩篇。

「──祂使我躺臥在青草地上，領我在可安歇的水邊。祂使我的靈魂甦醒，為自己的名引導我走義路。」

他挨著男人的身旁坐下，一同聆聽那傳誦超過數百年的古老篇章。

「──我雖然行過死蔭的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因為祢與我同在。」

沒過多久，也許是因為太過疲倦，吟唱聲便逐漸減弱，而後那人起身離去，只剩下柴火燒得嗶嗶啵啵、霹靂啪啦的聲響。

「在這無比漫長的鉗形作戰中，如果沒有信仰，大概很難堅持下去。」

聽聞身旁的年輕人開口，男人這才終於別過頭來，露出略為驚訝的表情，「我以為研究科學的人不信這一套。」

「這麼說吧，雖然跟宗教信仰有根本上的不同，但如果我不相信這個宇宙存在著某種道理，那麼我現在壓根就不會在這裡，我相信你也是一樣。」 

「那你相信什麼，Neil？」

「我相信基於可被觀測到的已知現象而作出的預言，然而這個世界還存在著不可勝數的未知，所以我仍會不斷尋求用更自洽的描述來解答一切問題的可能性。」

「喜歡掉書袋的物理碩士。」聽到一番咬文嚼字的言論，男人翻了個白眼，笑了出聲，但又像突然想起了什麼，立刻收起笑容，低頭將臉埋藏於陰影之中，悶聲問道，「如果那預言給不了你滿意的答案……你會怎麼做？」

Neil將手裡的啤酒遞給對方，瓶身還依稀可以感受到熱度，而這熱度來自那不可避免的熱傳遞，熱能從高溫傳向低溫，嚴謹地遵循宇宙運行的原則。

「事實上，根據熱力學第二定律，這整個宇宙就是個逐漸分崩離析的結構，最終所有的星球都將燒盡，黑洞也都蒸發，只剩下漫無邊際的荒蕪。」看見男人又翻起的白眼，他愉悅地繼續說下去，「然而人們依舊擁有自己的信念，為此全力以赴，正是如此，我才會在這裡，忙著和你一起拯救世界。」

「即使再怎麼努力也沒辦法改變結果嗎？」

「我所能做的，就是在每個當下盡全力去做好能做的事，結局能不能改變對我來說並沒有太大區別，It’s not an excuse to do nothing，這就是我的答案。」

「所以你稱這個叫做現實，」男人喃喃說道，彷彿在重複著誰說過的話語，「因為無論是過去或未來，我們所能掌握的就是當下這一個現實。」

「現實？」Neil抬起眉頭，貌似習慣了對方總是話中有話，便不去深究其中的含義，只自顧自地從中擷取他想要的資訊，「我倒沒想到這個詞，但我喜歡，簡直太精確了，我想我有新的座右銘了。」

男人終於又笑了，舉起手中的酒瓶說道，「就像這瓶啤酒，想都不用想就知道很難喝──」

「但我們還是要喝，」Neil默契十足地接續對方沒說完的話，「因為如果不喝，豈不浪費這難得而美好的時光？你說是吧，我的朋友？」

熱烘烘的火光照亮兩人開懷大笑的臉孔，在漫天星辰的夜空下。

「乾杯──」

「致現實──」

致蒼茫時空中這一剎那的永恆。

Fin


End file.
